


Random Steve/Natasha moments

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Add when I have an idea, F/M, Feel free to take as prompts for stories, May make stories later, Random & Short, may not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: I'll just post random scenarios, shouldn't be more than 10000 words. Feel free to use as a story idea, I may if I'm bored. :)





	1. Why do you smell like the Captain?

The team had just arrived back from a hard mission - the HYDRA base had a lot of security and guns. Everyone was exhausted but Bruce raced to the hospital wards with an unconscious Tony and Clint. Both were hit by guns and Wanda, Vision and the rest of the team collapsed on the sofas. Natasha fell onto a beanbag as her legs gave way beneath her. Everyone expected Steve to catch her as he always had her back - they were great  _partners_ but Steve was lying on his back on the floor groaning in pain. Natasha simply eased herself onto the beanbag while Steve stretched out on the floor, groaning in pain. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. Bright black bruises were starting to form on his forearms and chest. Natasha wasn’t much better. Her red hair was covered in dust and crusted blood. She was tired, sore, and in need of a good shower. And by the looks of it, Steve did also. Wanda sniffed and regretted it.

"Romanoff! Rogers! Take a shower will ya! The pair of you smell!" Wanda exclaimed, no-one seeing how Natasha could hardly stand nor lift a hand up above her waist. 

"Uggg, noo. I just wanna sleep." Natasha moaned into the beanbag.

"Nat, you smell. Just as bad as me, I might add. We both need a shower." Steve stood up and offered Natasha a hand which she took gratefully. The pair made their way out of the room and earshot before Natasha turned to Steve and asked:

"Your floor of mine?"

"Nat, the rest of the team may become  _slightly_ suspicious if we start sharing a shower."

"What Steve? We both know that we won’t be doing anything. Besides, I don’t think I can reach my arm high enough to wash my hair."

"... Good point 'Tasha, my shower it is." Steve led his partner down to his floor and into the bathroom.

Once at Steve’s floor, the soldier and the spy slowly made their way to Steve’s ensuite bathroom. The tile was a jet black that spread across the floor. The walls were a nice warm blue. Steve’s shower was a simple shower tub combo, with glass doors and the same tile as the floor. Right across from the door were Steve’s sink and large mirror. His toilet was located just next to the door. Rugs adorned the floor in front of the sink, shower, and toilet.

Steve eased Natasha down on the corner of the tub before he fetched the first aid kit that was stored under his sink.

“Alrighty. Off with the suit.”

Natasha simply complied, shredding what was left of her black catsuit suit. Then she allowed Steve to assist her in climbing into the warm shower.

The hot water felt like heaven. Their aching muscles began to relax as the water washed the grit and blood off their sore bodies. Natasha couldn’t help but hum in pleasure. After a few moments of bliss, Natasha grabbed the shampoo from the wall compartment and ordered Steve to bend down. She filled her hand with his spicy smelling shampoo and gently massaged it into the Captain’s blond locks. Steve hummed in contentment, his eyes closing in pleasure. Her nails felt like heaven on his scalp.

“Rinse.” She ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

As Steve was rinsing his hair, Tasha started washing her body with his body wash. Her body shook while it strained to allow her to wash above her waist. She couldn’t even reach her neck, let alone her hair. She dropped the washcloth, sighing in defeat. Behind her, Steve had finished rinsing, his blond locks free of grime and blood.

“Need some help?”

“Yes please.”

Steve chuckled and squirted some of her unscented shampoos into his left hand; his right was wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

“Tash. Relax.” He breathed, noticing how stiff her body was.

“Sorry.” She murmured.

Steve gently began to massage his shampoo into her long red hair. Natasha sighed in pleasure, letting her head loll back against his strong chest. Steve just smiled, enjoying Natasha in his arms. After a few moments, Steve helped her rinse while she helped him to scrub away the grime of the battle. Soon both were clean and sleepy. It was around eleven o’clock when they finished their shower.

Natasha wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and leaned against the wall as Steve went to find them both clothes. He returned with a baggy old t-shirt of his and some underwear for her; he was already dressed in sweats and he was shirtless. Natasha quietly thanked him as he helped her change before he left to his room to give her some privacy.

A few minutes later, Natasha emerged from the steamy bathroom, legs struggling to hold her up while attempting to dry and brush her hair. Steve was perched on his bed, working on a drawing of some kind. He noticed her difficulty and smirked.

“Need help brushing your hair?”

“Would you?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Steve”

“No problem Tash.”

Natasha sat in front of him on the bed, leaning her head back as he brushed it gently. Both seemed to enjoy the rhythm of the brush against Nat’s hair. It relaxed both of them. After Steve detangled her hair and finished running his fingers through it, both yawned simultaneously.

“Let’s get some rest, okay Tash.”

Natasha just hummed in agreement.

Both wiggled their way under the covers and Steve turned out the light. After a few moments in the dark, Steve’s arm shot out around Natasha’s wait, pulling her to him. She settled comfortably on his chest, her head resting over his heart. Both soon fell into a peaceful slumber, the scent of Steve’s spicy shampoo enveloping Natasha’s senses. She sighed peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

Natasha woke up early, all her bruises now mainly healed due to the medicine Steve gave her and headed down to see Clint and Tony. Both were now conscious, she was told, and Clint wanted to see her. The minute she walked in Clint's head snapped up and watched her approach him, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"What?" Natasha asked sleepily.

"Who washed your hair? I saw you take a bullet in the waist which would prevent you from raising an arm up without pain. So, I will ask again, who washed your hair? Or more accurately, who was naked with you in the shower that you trusted?" Clint smirked. Natasha turned ever-so-slightly redder as she smiled. 

"Ya know, I prefer you when you were unconscious but it's good to have you back in the world if the living, birdbrain." Natasha strolled out the room and Tony turned to Clint.

"Do you smell that? Smells like shampoo."

"Nat uses scentless shampoo so that would allow us to work out who she was helped by."

"Tell me the scent and I'll work out the person"

"Umm, spicy smell?"

Tonys' eyes grew wide and a smirk appeared slowly. "Well look who's that is. It's the good Captain's!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha have been missing for nearly fifteen years and everyone thinks they're dead. The accords have been solved and nothing was proceded with. All the Avengers are free but all live at the tower. Everyone misses Steve and Natasha.

"Hey, guys? I'm off!" Cassie called out to her large family as she raced into the kitchen in a pink plaid shirt and almost-white-but-still-a-pale-blue ripped jeans and a pair of pink converse. On her wrist was a bracelet that cleverly hid a pink Pym disk to grow thins and a shrunk invisi-suit designed for a person to hide in, not fight. Her brown hair was styled into two high pigtails, the ends faded to pale pink.  

"What, without saying goodbye? It's your first day of high school peanut!" Scott laughed at this now 15-year-old daughter.

Cassie laughed as all of her Uncles and Aunts came over to give her a big group hug. High school was a big thing. Cassie frowned, something was wrong, the atmosphere of the room was sad.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm not gone yet." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Remember when you saw the picture of Captin America and The Black Widow? Yes? Well, they were some of our closest friends, our teams' leaders, their names were Steve and Natasha, and, well, today's the day they disappeared. Fifteen years ago today. We all miss them greatly, but we think they're dead." Tony sighed as he smiled sadly at Cassie.

"Well that was depressing but I think you need to head to school now, 'ey Cas?" Clint asked her. Uncle Clint was her favourite though she'd never admitted it and she was sad to see how different he was to his usual cheery self.

Cassie nodded slowly but even as she left she felt how much the team desperately wanted their leaders back alive. She sighed, she'd think about it tomorrow, she had a new school to start today. 

* * *

**At School**

"Welcome! My name is Miss Vixen and I'll be your tutor teacher. It means I call attendance in the morning and tell you of any notices. I am also the one responsible for you in a fire alarm. But enough of that, how about we introduce ourselves," Cassie's tutor group nodded eagerly apart from one girl, odd, "My name is Miss Vixen as you already know and I'm an advanced atom theory teacher. I work on the Pym particle mainly though." Cassie grinned at her teacher's words.

The rest of the class introduced their selves and what they like. Finally, it was Cassie's turn, she was second last.

"Ok, so hi? My name is Cassie Lang and I love atom theory and Physics," She grinned at the teacher before turning expectantly to the final kid, the odd one.

"Good morning, I'm Inga Rogers. Inga means goddess of peace and prosperity in Russian. I like every subject, but my favourite is Art." The girl, Inga, introduced herself.

Inga wore a baby blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a high neckline, a trendy white hoodie that was tied around her waist, a pair of skintight white leggings which showed an abnormal amount of muscle and a pair of sky blue fighting boots that appeared well worn. Around her neck, she wore a small ying-yang symbol on a black satin string, but instead of the usual black and white, it was red and blue, with the circle being replaced by a shield symbol on the blue and a black hourglass on the red. Inga had ruby-red hair and baby blue eyes with a splattering of delicate freckles over her nose, she looked like a model.

As the teacher began to talk about timetables and hand out homework diaries to keep a record of homework Cassie leaned over to Inga who was sat next to her, motionless.

"Hey, Inga? Can we be friends as, well, I have no-one else." Cassie asked sheepishly.

Inga turned to face her and Cassie swore she recognised her from somewhere.

"Yes? I guess I have no-one to talk to here either, Cassie." Inga replied in an almost melodic voice with a beautifully clear American accent, though if you listened you could hear some Russian creeping in.

"Cool, well can I see your time table? I want to see if we share our first lesson," Cassie asked then explained.

"No need," came the reply, "we both share every lesson as we do not pick our options yet and our first lesson is P.E. It will be fun. We are doing ballet in dance." Inga replied without once seeming suspicious, considering she already knew a timetable she had never seen, no sorry, TWO timetables she has never seen, off by heart. Cassie couldn't reply as just then the ball went, signalling the end of Tutor. It was time for P.E now.

* * *

**In The Girls P.E Changing Room**

Cassie had changed very quickly and was getting ready to walk out to the ballet practice rooms in the dance block when Luna, a girl from her tutor, nudged her in the side.

"What?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Look at Inga's muscles! She must be so strong!" Luna gushed.

Cassie glanced over to Inga to see her friends toned chest and solid abs (plus a baby blue sports bra obviously) before Inga was handed a baby blue satin leotard, skin coloured tights, baby blue pointe shoe and a baby blue tutu which she pulled on delicately. As Cassie was just starting to think the girl didn't wear anything other than baby blue Inga wrapped a red satin anklet with rubies sewn on onto he ankle.

"Why do you get all the beautiful outfits?" Cassie asked jokingly.

Inga smiled, "My мама has been teaching me ballet for nearly six years now. My отец и мать wanted me to only start once I could tell them if I didn't like it. They didn't want to force me to do anything. My папа gave me and мама matching outfits last month, the only difference is my матери is in green. They match our eyes." Inga explained then added, "The Russian means Mama, Papa, Father, Mother and Mothers, in case you were wondering." she smiled bashfully.

"Girls! Into the practice room please!" Mrs Veronica ushered them through, but only her and Cassie's footsteps could be heard, Inga was like a ghost.

* * *

**In The Practice Rooms**

Inga, Cassie, Luna and Lottie were all in a practice room together.

"So, shall we just see how good we all are at dancing? Swan lake music and try and copy a minute of dance?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first as I've been taught _professionally_ for three years! Not just by my mother who can't dance to save her life and just bought me a cheap ballet outfit. I'm clearly the best so I'll go first," Lottie snarked cockily.

Luna and Cassie spun to look at Inga obviously waiting for the girl to start crying at the bully's words and insults. Inga, however, showed no recognition of hearing what Lottie said apart from smiling politely and stepping off the dancefloor, gesturing for Lottie to start. Her face remained as passive and unscathed as ever, but no-one knew how tough she was. She had her parents serum to thank for her emotional control, it allowed her to control every muscle in her body to an abnormal extent. "Please start, Lottie Smith, as I wish to have a go too."

Lottie was confused at how Inga know her last name for a second but then rudely shrugged and shoved past Inga to get to the middle of the floor, obviously trying to embarrass her new victim as much as possible, but Inga didn't even flinch or move a muscle as she was pushed and Lottie felt like she had hit solid concrete at 50 miles an hour. It hurt like hell. 

Growling Lottie took her place in the centre of the room and snapped rudely for the music to start. She danced on flat feet and her footsteps were heavy. he dance was ugly and disjointed compared to the original but Lottie thought she was amazing, naturally. Next, it was Cassie's go. She did a worse job than Lottie but laughed it off. Luna went next and performed a basic yet decent version. Then it was Inga's go.

The music started and Inga felt a wave of calmness rush through her, she took a deep breath and began to dance. Her pointe shoes soundless as she ran and spun across the floor, arms raised and hands delicately extended, eyes closed as she became one with the music. Cassie couldn't look away, Inga's dancing was beautiful and it was like she was telling a story through her movements. Lottie and Luna watched too, spellbound.

The music stopped and Inga calmly returned to her place on the side.

"Can we just play the music and dance for the rest of the hour?" She asked.

Cassie nodded in agreement with her friend and Lottie was too pissed off to argue.

* * *

**After School At The Compound With Cassie**

"Hey, guys! I'm home!" Cassie called out as she arrived back at the compound.

"Hey Cas!" her dad greeted her, "how was school on your first day?" All the other Avengers now gathered around Cassie to hear how her first day went.

"Well, it was amazing! Apart from a mean girl called Lottie but my new best friend and my other friend sorted her out. Well, it was mainly my best friend. She is so cool an amazing!"

"Good to hear, now we tagged your bracelet with a mini camera so do you want to watch the highlights of your day with us?" Bucky asked, smiling.

"Yas! That would be sooo cool! And you guys can see my two new friends!"

The Avengers and Cassie made their way over to the sofa's, Cassie plugging the hidden camera into the floor to ceiling television, which instantly lit up.

"Playing my favourite moments from Cassie's day," Jarvis said through the speaker. (The girls changing as not been filmed for obvious reasons)

The first clip began to play:

_It was just after tutor ant Cassie was walking to her next lesson with Luna and Inga, Inga had her hoodie covering her face so none of the Avengers has seen what she looks like yet. Cassie and Luna are eagerly discussing how tutor was with Inga walking silently beside them when Lottie appeared in front of them._

_"Hey losers!" All of the Avengers glared at the screen when they heard what Lottie had said._

_"What do you want Lottie?" Cassie said sounding scared. Luna started to shake._

_"I heard you were discussing tutor? I think she's as stupid and weak as you are! Unlike me, I'm perfect." At this point,t Inga began searching for something._

_"Hey idiot, watch looking for? A brain?" Lottie laughed but quickly shut up when Inga responded._

_"No, I'm looking for where we asked for your opinion, oh wait, we didn't. Shouldn't you be getting to your next class now? It would be a shame if someone was to hack into your social media and post your search history on there, wouldn't it?" Inga said sweetly while staring Lottie down._

_"Ye-ye-yeah. Well, bye!" Lottie ran away as fast as she could._

The first clip ended. the Avengers turned to Cassie, some were crying.

"Why're you crying guys?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"She just reminds us of Nat, that's all. Play the next clip Jarv" Tony sighed sadly.

_The following clip played, it was the ballet lesson. All the Avengers started crying, apparently, Inga was identical in both looks and personality to the missing leaders._

"Hey, do you wanna invite Inga over after school tomorrow? We all really wanna meet her." Clint smiled at Cassie, though Cassie knew it was a forced smile as it didn't reach her favourite uncle's eyes. Cassie nodded.

**On Friday After School**

Inga was wearing a baby blue skintight t-shirt under her white hoodie with the blue zip down the front. The pocket of the hoodie had the same symbol as the necklace she was wearing (the same one as yesterday - a small ying-yang symbol but instead of the usual black and white there was red and blue, with the circle being replaced by a shield symbol on the blue and a black hourglass on the red) with black leggings and the same pair of baby blue combat boots. She also had a weird looking bracelet that unknown to Cassie transformed into a baby blue version of her father's shield and ruby-red versions of her mother's Widow Biter. She also had one of her many knives and one of her mother's vast selection of guns hidden that her Uncle Fury had gifted her on her first day of training with her parents but no-one needs to know about that either. Her hair was pulled into a braided bun that was tied up with a blue scrunchie, red and black wireless headphones hung around her neck.

Cassie wore the same as yesterday but with the addition of her brand new Stark-headphones around her neck.

Inga was as worried as her parents when Cassie invited her over after school. Her parentage could be discovered and that would mean questions about why the leaders hid for fifteen years.

"Inga, sweetie, it will be fine. I'll ask your Grampa Fury over to collect you so you can go straight to training with us and Uncle Coulson and Auntie Hill after." Steve told his daughter via a communication link in her ear. Inga nodded slowly and agreed. Cassie appeared a moment later.

"INGA! You coming! My parents and extended family really want to meet you!" Cassie asked eagerly. Inga gave a small smile and a light chuckle.

"Yeah Cass, my parents said yeah but I need to go at 7 as my uncles coming to pick me up so I can train with some of my Uncles and Aunts."

"Oh! You have a grampa! Who's your grandma?"

"Oh, none of my actual grandparents is still alive, so he's sorta an adopted grampa, same as my Uncles and Aunts."

"OH! Sorry! I didn't realise..."

"Ah, it's fine."

"Hey girls? I gotta take you to the tower now, OK?" Happy pulled up outside the school and climbed out of the car.

"Yes Happy." Cassie droned, knowing the man hated talking to kids.

"Sure Uncle Happy," Inga smiled and Happy ruffled her hair.

"I'm taking you to the training session today, ok Red?" 

Cassie's mouth dropped open but Inga just smiled and climbed into the car.

The girls spoke about school for the entire journey but it was clear to Inga that Cassie wanted to know what training she was doing. Happy pulled up at the tower and opened the door for the two girls.

"Bye Uncle Happy!" Inga waved and strolled into the tower. Cassie hesitated for a moment then followed.

The pair got to the reception where they met Clint, who was waiting to let Inga in as she didn't have a badge. Cassie waked straight through the security gate.

"Good afternoon Miss Cassie Lang, your parent's inventions are permitted." Cassie looked around to tell Inga not to be scared as the voice was just Friday, but to her confusion, Iga looked used to AI's. Weird she thought. Clint moved to use his ID to get INga permission to enter but before he got there Inga had already strolled through the gate, Clint sighed, expecting Friday to call security.

"'Mornin Miss Inga R.R, your father's shield and your mother's bites are permitted. Isn't it a bit early for you to be training with your adopted Aunts and Uncles?" The AI voice that spoke was not Friday and had a Russian accent. Clint and Cassie looked confused. Clint turned to Inga who was now waiting by the elevator.

"What's your surname, who are your parents and can you take your hood down?" Clint asked, expecting the girl to flinch at the direct questions. Inga wasn't phased though.

"My surname is classified as are my parents. I do not wish to take my hood down." She spoke directly and Clint felt obliged to comply. He nodded but thought to bring this up with the team later. "I am being collected at seven, may we go now, please?" Inga asked.

Clint nodded again and ushered Cassie into the elevator. The girls began to talk about school and Clint zoned out until he heard Cassie ask,

"How many languages do you know? You're fluent at Spanish as that's what we're supposed to be learning at school, but can you speak any others?"

Inga smiled bashfully, "A few."

"How many?" Cassie pressed.

Inga groaned, "Twenty seven."

Cassie's mouth dropped open and Clint's would've if he hadn't been trained so well. Cassie asked what Inga's first language was and what others she knew.

Inga sighed, "My main language is Russian with a second of English. All of the twenty-five others come joint third. They are:

  1. Arabic
  2. Dutch
  3. Polish
  4. French
  5. Spanish
  6. German
  7. Hindi
  8. Japanese
  9. Chinese
  10. Korean
  11. Latin
  12. Portuguese
  13. Greek
  14. Thai
  15. Turkish
  16. Bengali
  17. Lahnda
  18. Javanese
  19. Vietnamese
  20. Urdu
  21. Hungarian
  22. Afrikaans
  23. Danish
  24. Hebrew
  25. Slovakian



but those are the only ones my parents have been able to teach me. My one of my Uncles is also teaching me coding and binary, as well as my Grampa teaching me various codes." 

Clint nodded, confused as to why this girl was so smart. Just then the elevator dinged to announce they had arrived at the Avengers common room floor, which also had mini-apartments for the Avengers (and one for both Steve and Natasha if they ever returned) off the main corridor. It also had many personalised labs for the scientists, inventors and engineers as well as specific rooms for the hobbies of the team.

Clint had a mini archery range. Scott had a portal to the quantum-realm because why not and an obstacle course for people to try while shrunk in the Ant-man or Wasp suit. Loki had a library as it turned out he was a shy bookworm who just loved to study and learn - that was a surprise to everyone when they walked in on Loki asleep beside a pile of books, one open on his sleeping chest. The others had private rooms as well but Cassie had never seen inside them.

Inga's phone buzzed and she looked down, frowning. It was all in Russian so Clint couldn't read it as he squinted at the screen.

* * *

**Romanoff-Rogers Team**

Papa: Mama and I think it would be a good idea if you tell them who you really are - and that we're your parents.

Inga: What?! Why now?

Mama: You are good enough at fighting to defend yourself in anyone attacks or attempts to kidnap you to use against us. eg HYDRA but from our quick, clean and thorough disposal of the last base, I think they're all terrified of you now.

Inga: K but how?

Papa: We think we could 'accidentally' let stark know what room we're training in. He will no doubt watch the cameras

Mama: And we will appear in disguise and start to fight slowly removing our disguise.

Inga: Cool! I'll make sure to get their interest. Love Ya, 'Captin', 'Widow'. Lol.

Mama + Papa: Love ya 'Shadow'!

* * *

 

 Inga smiled at the plan as she turned off her phone only to find everyone staring at her. How long was she texting for, drat?

"Well, Cassie do you wanna work on some homework together? We have the weeks worth to do, or at least I do!" Inga laughed but Clint and Scott frowned.

"Do you not do your homework the day you get it?" Scott asked, curious.

"Well, yeah, normally. But I've been doing two hours of ballet, then school, then three hours of fighting training - two hours without weapons and 1 hour with - and then an hour learning languages, then dinner, then family time learning how to interrogate someone and escape bindings and cells. I've been a bit busy as my Grampa who's collecting me at 7 wants to see just how much I can do. My parents make sure I'm happy to do it though as if I don't like it I don't have to do it." Inga replied coolly and all the Avengers were shocked.

"Well, what weapons do you train with?" Clint asked curiously.

"Mainly a circular vibranium shield and a version of electrocuting ninja-stars, but I'm also near perfection with a gun, bow and arrow, whip, lasso, nunchucks, knives and a few other things I don't know the name of. Oh! Two nice men called Loki and Dr Steven Strange teach me magic, I'm quite good now. Nearly as good as my dad but he prefers not to use his magic, says he's never used it much but he's brilliant at it nonetheless."

"Cool! ey, do you wanna work on the homework now? I can work on my project beside you so you can help me if I get stuck!" Cassie said and Inga nodded. Thus that was how they were found at seven when Inga's grampa came to collect her.

"Director Fury! Do you need anything, anyone?" Tony asked worried that he had done something wrong.

"No, no Stark. I just need Inga." Nick said.

"Just coming!" Inga called as she walked over. Nick ruffled his adopted grandaughter's hair.

"Come on, RoRo, you'll be late for training in training room one and your parents are training with you today." Nick headed out of the room, Inga in tow.

"Yes Grampa Fury," Inga chimed. That caused a few wide eyes and open mouths.

The minute the Director and Inga were gone Clint turned to Tony.

"Pull up the cameras in training room one, I wanna see this girl fight. And she'll have to take her hood off for training!" The team still hadn't seen the girls head.

* * *

**Training Room One; Camera 23; 19:00/05/04/2019**

 Director Fury and Inga headed into the training room, Nick stopping at the door and Inga heading into the middle of the room, waiting. A nod from the director and she tapped her earpiece which unfolded into a nano-tech suit. The suit was clearly one of the training suits, but much more stylish and clearly able to take much stronger hits then should be possible. Inga stood in her suit motionless, waiting again, but not for long as seconds later a pair of janitors hobbled in. Tony let out a sharp laugh.

"They are her parents? They're pathetic!" he snorted as the rest of the team shushed him. Back in the training room, the woman turned to Inga.

"You'll go against me first, sweetheart, ok?" Clint frowned, he recognised the voice, the man in the training room nodded as mother and daughter took places on the training mat against each other. The match lasted moments with Inga floored in seconds. The woman sighed. "Sorry sweetie, I haven't fight all month so I went a bit hard."

The man, Inga's father, smiled, "Wanna fight dear?" he asked then added in Russian "And show who we are?" The mother nodded, smirking and Inga moved off the mat to clear some room. Then, suddenly, almost without warning the fight began. Punches whizzed at lightning speed through the air but being effortlessly dodged like a dance. The woman's hair abruptly fell out of it's grey and into a vibrant red that hung lose the same time the man's hair turned a brilliant blonde. The pair almost shedding their old skin, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, growing more muscular and beautiful. Then, the man called a shield and it collided with his wife's fist, creating a reverberating ring that slowly echoed away as the pair froze, listening. Then Clint gasped.

"Natasha! Steve!" He yelled and the pair turned, faces beaming. The team froze before racing down to meet the pair. A group hug was piled into them, much to the laughter of Natasha.

"Where were you!" Tony asked. In answer, the missing duo turned to Inga who smiled.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Bruce laughed.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Mission: Romanogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve are clearly in love but won't admit it, so the rest of the Avengers come up with a plan to get the pair together. Chaos and relationships ensues,

"Avengers Assemble - for a mission!" Came the alert on all of the phones of the Avengers living at the compound. Well, all except Steve and Natasha's phones, wonder why?


	4. Soulmates

_Weak. That mark makes you weak. You girls are lucky you were born without a mark. It makes you weak. Love is for children._ That was what her handlers had said, in the red room, Natasha thought, as she headed out to defend New York from Thor's evil brother. Wish the Captain was here. I mean, actually here. 

She smiled, turning her wrist over to reveal her mark. Born without a mark, ha. Just another one of the lies drilled into her. Least she didn't ever believe them. You know why? Her soulmate, Captain America, was by her side constantly. Stuck between the land of the living and the dead. Like a ghost, but could interact with objects and people if he wanted. He could let people see him if he wanted, but it would probably result in Red getting hurt so he never used it and kinda forgot he could become solid again. He could do all the normal ghost stuff though, you know the usual, walking through walls etc. 

Natasha thought back to her mark. A pale grey five-point star inside a perfect circle. The shield. But no-one else knows she has a soulmate, not even Barton.

Just then she was cut from her thinking by the call that they've landed. The team leaves the jet and Steve follows closely behind Natasha. 

It's about halfway through the fight when all the team is together a shot is fired at Natasha. The team shouts in fear but a shield whizzes out of thin air. Cutting the bullet and offending robot in half. The shield comes flying back like a boomerang and as all the team turn in shock it's caught by Captain America, who becomes solid with a glow around him like an angel. He growls low.

"You tried to hurt Red for the last time," he growled and took out all the robots before turning to Natasha, kissing her on the cheek and telling the team, "The Arctic circle, you'll find me there," then he disappeared again, still protecting Natasha. Tony nodded slowly.

"Right, so win the fight, get the Capsicle out the ice,  _then_ can we have shwarma?"


End file.
